Pour une nuit et pour la vie
by XYZ263103
Summary: UA, sasunarusasu. Naruto est marié à Hinata, ça le fatigue mais c'est sa vie depuis 5 ans. Il décide d'aller manger dans un resto non huppé. Il y croise assez souvent un autre couple, qu'il observe...alors que plane sur la ville l’ombre d’1 serial killer


Bonne année à tous et plein de bonnes choses à tous !! J'espère que vous aurez passé de meilleures fêtes que moi. Bref, je commence cette année avec une fic datant du mois de novembre par là. Enfin ça fait un bon moment qu'elle est finie mais j'avais pas le temps de la relire etc etc, pour vous dire, j'ai pratiquement plus le temps d'écrire, j'ai toujours pas repris celles que j'ai en cours…Faudrait que je m'y remette. Enfin bref, qui ma vie intéresse si ce n'est que très peu de gens…donc, voilà la fic :

Sasunarusasu, UA. petit cross over avec du KHR, mais rien qui n'agit sur l'histoire, ça reste soft, donc ça ne gênera pas ceux qui ne connaissent pas.

Hagane m'avait dis : imagine une chose : ' un NaruHina, un SasuSaku' et tu peux te déchainer !

Shishishi, juste après Jouissance Bestiale et ce qui se passait dans les scans, j'avais pas besoin de beaucoup pour le faire, donc, petit one shot de 27 pages par là.

Merci Hagane, Merci Kishimoto sama d'avoir inventé ce petit monde là (sauf une certaine abrutie en ce moment, d'ailleurs pour ceux qui l'aimeraient, je préviens, c'est violent)

_**Ps pour Arandin**_, je n'ai pas pris la peine de te répondre la dernière fois suite toujours à ton com', alors je le fais là. Je voulais te dire qu'à la manière dans tu m'as demandé une suite, quoi que je fasse, à chaque fois que je la relis, je le prends comme si tu le demandais vraiment…et c'est un truc qui m'énerve ça, surtout que je précise depuis le temps que j'écris que quand je poste c'est que l'histoire est finie…enfin bref. Sinon je suis bien au courant des fautes que je fais, sans doute que dans cette fic aussi il y en aura aussi, je ne suis pas parfaite, ça aussi je le sais. Mais bon, tu as lu ce que j'en pensé, je vais pas recommencer. Si tu veux écrire des reviews, fais le, mais évite d'écrire des trucs de ce genre là, surtout pour moi, c'est ce qui me chauffe, bien que je laisse passer la plupart du temps (oui les gens, je suis au courant de tout ce qui m'a été déjà dis). Sauf que là, c'est tombé sur toi, j'en avais ma claque et ça a fait boom. Si tu veux lire, lis, si tu veux reviewer, review. Voilà, c'est tout, merci d'avoir précisé sinon que j'étais ton auteur préféré et que tu aimais mes histoires, etc (oui, il n'y avait pas que des trucs qui m'ont énervés dans ton com').

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Pour une nuit…et pour la vie.**

Sa respiration était lourde, il suait légèrement et il avait au fond de lui un plaisir malsain qui l'excitait énormément lorsqu'il regardait ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Face à cela, il ne montrait pourtant aucun trouble, même ses yeux restèrent froids. Il donnait l'impression d'appartenir à l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'était une pièce décharnée, sale et froide, depuis bien longtemps dénuée de toute vie. Seuls quelques objets restaient encore par endroit pour rappeler qu'il y avait eu un jour une présence humaine en ces lieux. Un gémissement s'éleva, faible, étranglé, quémandeur. Ses yeux noirs métalliques se baissèrent vers le sol, et la jeune femme à ses genoux pleurait pathétiquement.

Il aimait voir se spectacle, se demandant toujours comme les femmes faisaient pour être si forte dans ces instants, cherchant toujours à se relever quand le plus simple aurait été de s'endormir. Il leva le bras très haut et assena un coup violent avec ce qu'il restait de la chaise métallique, sur le crâne de la fille qu'il fendit en deux, une gerbe de sang sautant jusqu'à lui. Elle eut un hoquet, tressauta un peu, sa main chercha à agripper quelque chose, et ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors que ses dernières larmes s'écoulèrent et que sa tête retomba lourdement dans l'auréole poisseuse au sol que son sang avait fait. Elle était bien plus magnifique que la précédente, car ses cheveux d'un rouge vif se reflétaient à merveille dans le vermeil de son sang, et la pâleur de sa peau laissait se deviner des tâches rosée par endroit et beaucoup plus cramoisie par d'autres. Elle était magnifique, une vraie œuvre d'art, et il la contempla. Il aimait ça, cette vue, les ténèbres, la nuit et ses étoiles, la fraîcheur de l'air, celle qui lui caressait la peau après l'effort aussi, le silence après les cris, la tranquillité après le massacre.

Il lâcha ce qu'il restait du dossier du siège métallique, le reste étant encore planté dans le corps sanguinolent et encore chaud de sa victime. Il ramena son poignet à sa bouche et lécha le sang qui y avait coulé. C'était bon, c'était déjà un peu tiède, mais le goût restait appréciable. Cette fille n'avait pas été très attirante au départ, mais il avait su voir le potentiel qu'elle renfermait en elle. Elle s'était présentée plus tôt dans la soirée, sortant d'une boite de bourge. Elle l'avait en train de poireauter dans le parking, et elle l'avait draguée, un peu éméchée, cherchant quelqu'un avec qui finir la soirée et si possible de manière inattendue. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait dragué lui, histoire de vivre de l'inédit. Il l'avait regardé de haut en bas sans rien dire, cette fille d'à peu près son âge, aux longs cheveux rouges et aux verres de lunette cerclée d'un noir charbon, faisant ressortir ses yeux aux longs cils d'une manière étrange mais attirante. Sa petite bouche boudeuse se fit mordre par ses dents blanches alors qu'elle ramena ses bras dans son dos pour faire ressortir sa poitrine. Elle voulait du piment, de l'inédit ?

L'inédit, elle l'avait eu. Il ricana doucement en repensant à comment il s'était amusé avec elle, et alla la toucher lorsqu'il entendit au loin des bruits. Des gêneurs ? Il jeta un regard par l'ouverture ayant un jour servie de fenêtre et mit quelques secondes à voir un petit groupe de punk en train d'arriver, sans doute pour se faire un shoot, vu ce qui traîner dans les couloirs de l'immeuble, entre les restes de foyer encombrés encore de charbon et de déchets mal brulés, de tags peu esthétique pour la plupart d'entre eux, de cuillères et autres. Sans se presser il rabattit sa capuche par-dessus la casquette qu'il venait de remettre, puis enfila une paire de lunette à verres teintés, dégradés du sombre au clair du haut vers le bas. Un dernier regard au tableau qu'il venait de créer et aux murs qu'il avait repeint de rouge, un sourire, et il disparut dans la nuit, les mains dans les poches. Personne ne l'avait, c'était toujours comme ça, et de l'endroit où il venait de se poster, il vit passer les voitures de flics, et s'en amusa.

Jamais ceux là ne pourrait le retrouver, ça il en était certain, tout comme il était sure qu'il continuerait longtemps de tuer toutes ces putes friquées. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'aller les chercher, c'était elles qui venaient, toujours, il suffisait qu'il les fixe parfois même se contente juste de boire un verre et glisse un coup d'œil vers elles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le silence dans la voiture était oppressant, comme d'habitude de toute façon. Surtout pour lui, car sa femme n'était nullement gênée, elle l'était plutôt lorsque justement il lui parlait. Au début, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, sa manière d'être, ses silences et sa timidité, avaient apaisés ses doutes. Il l'avait même un peu aimé. Ça n'avait pas duré. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa compagne, et elle regardait avec attention son châle. Elle ne s'était jamais faite à sa présence, bien qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Terminant son créneau, en fait il n'avait plus qu'à redresser les pneus et à mettre le frein à main, il lui dit machinalement de faire attention en sortant.

Sur ses hauts talons, elle dandina jusqu'à lui, un peu gênée par le roulement de ses hanches, et s'accrocha à son bras, pressant ses seins contre lui, rougissant beaucoup trop. Il leva les yeux au ciel face à son attitude, jamais personne ne pourrait dire qu'ils étaient mariés depuis leurs vingt ans. Et aujourd'hui, à vingt cinq, il avait toujours peur qu'elle ne meurt d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il osait la baiser. Oui, la baiser. Ce n'était pas de l'amour ça, ça n'y ressemblait en rien. Il avait connu l'amour plus tôt, bien avant elle. Ce n'était pas ça.

Le petit restaurant Italien était à quelques pas, et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, était succulente. C'était un endroit qu'un de ses amis lui avait conseillé, un petit resto que jamais il n'aurait pu trouver aujourd'hui de lui-même. C'est qu'il n'était pas libre ici, pas avec elle, et avec leur rang, ils se devaient de toujours faire croire que tout aller bien, qu'il n'aimait que ce qui était chic, luxueux et tout. Le problème dans l'équation, c'était que tout ça le faisait immensément chié. Il adorait les petits restaurants, les bars, les ambiances fourmillantes et la présence des gens qui ne se prenaient pas la tête. Il adorait ça s'habiller comme tout le monde et se fondre dans la foule, pouvoir discuter librement et ne pas avoir à penser à son statut. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, et il baissa les yeux sur elle :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hinata ? tu as froid ?

-N…non, Na…Naruto…c'est ce restaurant il…il est…

-Ecoute, de temps en temps j'aime venir dans les petits restos comme ça, ça change et j'en aime l'ambiance. Le reste du temps on va dans les tiens. Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir une fois de temps en temps ?

-S…si…je…je

Et voilà, elle recommençait à bégayer, comme toujours lorsqu'il prenait se ton de voix. Rien que ça, était un effort de sa femme qui avait toujours autant du mal à se contrôler près de lui pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il lui offrit un faux sourire et lui attrapa le menton pour l'embrasser. Juste quand il toucha ses lèvres la porte du 'Vongola', le restaurant Italien, s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un couple dont la jeune femme venait de déposer un petit bisou sur ses lèvres pâles. Ce n'est pas la jeune femme qui attira son regard, bien qu'en beauté avec sa longue chevelure rose perlée et ses deux jolis yeux verts émeraude, Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas fini d'embrasser sa femme, le regardait lui, celui qui accompagnait la demoiselle qui n'allait pas avec le tableau alentour. C'était un jeune homme d'une bonne tête de plus que le blond, dont le visage pâle était encadré de longues mèches d'un noir corbeau. Ses yeux d'onyx dont on ne distinguait pas la pupille s'accrochèrent aux siens d'un bleu aussi pur qu'un ciel d'été.

Ce jeune homme était tout son contraire, donnant l'air d'appartenir au monde de la nuit alors que lui, avec sa chevelure couleur blé et son teint tanné avait plutôt l'air de venir d'un monde de lumière. Un vampire et un surfeur pouvaient résumer les stéréotypes de leur physique et de leur différence. Ce couple descendit les trois marches, et à aucun moment les deux hommes ne se quittèrent des yeux, cela n'arriva que lorsque le brun dépassa le blond qui s'était redressé en souriant. Elles, elles ne remarquèrent rien.

Naruto et Hinata entrèrent au 'Vongola', l'autre couple entra dans une voiture noire aux reflets bleu. Tout redevint sans intérêt pour le blond au point même qu'il n'entendit pas vraiment le serveur, un charmant jeune homme irritable à souhait qui faillit se mettre à hurler pour se faire écouter énumérer les spécialités et qui s'énerva finalement contre un petit gamin déguisé en vache. Il les laissa pour l'enlever de la table en lui criant de ne jamais recommencer, l'autre lui tirant ses longues mèches grises, inconscient de la colère dans les yeux qui le fixaient. Un autre jeune homme arriva en riant, l'air vraiment amusé et beaucoup plus sympa que l'autre bien qu'ils devaient avoir le même âge. Il enleva le gamin à l'autre et l'amena à une table dans le fond contre le mur, le posant devant un plat fumant que le petit se mit à engloutir en en mettant partout.

Hinata avait l'air choquée par tout se tapage, mais lui s'en fichait bien. Il aimait beaucoup les ambiances de ce genre là, pleine de vie et non aseptisée. Ça le faisait se sentir vivant et pas en attente unique de sa mort future. Il lança la commande et le serveur se mit à ronchonner, n'ayant pas le temps de prendre la commande. Un autre de leur ami se mit à rire doucement, c'était plus un gloussement, qui devint encore plus profond lorsqu'il vit Hinata. Ses yeux vairons s'étaient étrécis, et il remit une de ses mèches bleutée avant de sortir du restaurant. Naruto ne se dérida qu'un peu plus tard lorsqu'en sortant du restaurant il rencontra son vieil ami. Ce dernier lui parla des dernières nouvelles, au sujet de ce qui les intéressait dernièrement : la série de meurtre qui sévissait un peu partout dans le pays, le tueur se déplaçant sans aucune logique encore trouvée. Hinata était en train de changer de couleur, et Naruto roula encore des yeux avant de frapper amicalement son ami sur l'épaule.

-On en reparlera plus tard Kiba, ok ? je passerai te voir.

-Ok, vieux ! et fais gaffe, il aime les filles riches.

Naruto aurait voulu rire en voyant le visage de sa femme s'imprégnant de peur, au lieu de quoi il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la tempe et de faire signe à l'autre qu'ils partaient. Les apparences étaient un fardeau qu'il haïssait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux mois passèrent avant qu'il ne puisse revenir à ce restaurant. Lorsqu'il y entra, il sentit de suite le parfum qu'il y avait sentit à son dernier passage. C'était Crave, de Kelvin Klein, et il adorait cette odeur, au point que sa femme lui en avait acheté un flacon le mois dernier. Il entra, suivant le serveur jusqu'à une table et y prit place, face à sa brunette qui lui offrit un sourire timide. La clochette de la porte carillonna, et une jeune femme, serveuse à temps partielle un peu timide et aux cheveux plutôt mauve, conduisit le couple arrivant à une table non loin de là. Elle se fit regarder de haut par la jeune femme à la chevelure rose qui s'accrocha à son homme en la lorgnant de bas en haut.

Ils s'assirent ensuite, l'autre se fichant carrément de tirer la chaise pour son aimée, et elle lui en tint rigueur, chipotant sur son horrible personnalité et son goût horrible pour l'art. Les deux couples étaient en fait cote à cote. Hinata et cette jeune femme se faisant dos, les deux hommes se voyant de face. L'autre avait un air blasé qui montrait exactement ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Cela lui arracha un sourire. Naruto qui faisait semblant d'écouter les bégayements de son épouse tendit l'oreille, histoire d'avoir autre chose à écouter, ce ne fut pas très dur, même si elle se mit à parler à vois basse :

-Qu'est ce que tu en dis Sasuke !

-Que je t'emmerde.

-Me parle pas comme ça ! je suis ta femme ! tu me dois le respect !

-Hn.

-Sasuke !

-T'es lourde, Sakura ! maintenant ferme là et regarde ton menu.

-Réponds-moi d'abord ! pourquoi as-tu parlé de ça à mon père !

-De quoi ?

-De ce meurtrier et de la mise en scène de ces meurtres !

-Aha…

Le brun l'ignorait superbement, explorant le menu comme une trouvaille archéologique. Il en était même à détailler les prix, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était là et dont il n'avait de toute façon rien à faire. Elle éclata ses poings sur la table, et le serveur frappa à son tour dessus, la dévisageant méchamment, déposant quelques apéritifs.

-Vos apéritifs.

-Oh, laissez nous tranquille !! Sasuke ! réponds !!

-Pfff, quoi ? tu veux savoir pourquoi j'aime la manière dont il expose les corps dans tout ce fouillis et ce sang ? ce qu'il résulte comme symbolique lorsqu'il a le temps d'approfondir l'image de cette mort façonnée ? cet homme fait de l'art ! c'est tout ce que je voulais dire à ton père.

-Mais c'est horrible ! ce sont des cadavres ! c'est du sang et de la chair ! c'était quelqu'un de vivant !

-Ouais, ouais.

-Des fois je me demande vraiment ce que tu penses.

-Kuku, si tu savais… Ah oui, ta croûte, je l'ai vendu.

-Ma croûte ? oh ! méchant ! c'est de l'art contemporain !!

-Hn, ben vendu.

-Père sera heureux ! il a bien fait de te confier ses galeries d'art !

-Hn.

Et la conversation dura longtemps comme ça, presque un monologue en fait, ponctué de quelques rares syllabes du brun. Naruto se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et en captant le regard noir posé sur lui, il se mit à rire, et ça empira lorsque sa femme lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Il ne put même pas lui répondre, et Sasuke cacha son sourire derrière l'une de ses mains.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ? hm ? pourquoi il rigole celui là ? Sasuke, il se moque de moi ce mec !

-Oh mais tais toi ! et arrête de croire que le monde entier t'en veut.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça !!

-Alors n'agresse pas le serveur ni les autres clients, sinon je vais finir par croire que t'as besoin d'un psy, Chérie.

Elle ne supporta pas cet affront et lui ficha une claque sonore avant de sortir de ce restaurant qu'elle désigna des pires mots qu'elle connaissait. Sasuke soupira, la laissa fulminer dehors, sachant qu'elle n'oserait pas rester dans la rue trop longtemps, et qu'après cela il aurait au moins le silence. Il avait vu juste, elle revint en lui ordonnant de se lever et de rentrer. Lui, il leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rouler son alliance autour de son doigt tout en attendant sa commande. Elle ressortie de nouveau, croyant qu'il la suivrait. Grossière erreur, c'était encore mal le connaître. Il ne cédait que si acculer et depuis le temps elle aurait du le comprendre. Le serveur vint lui déposer son plat, le plaignant sur son choix, et le brun se mit à rire.

-Si seulement je l'avais eu ce choix…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto terminait tout juste de nouer sa cravate, et dans le miroir il vit la silhouette mince et fragile de sa femme. Elle lui souriait dans sa petite nuisette mauve satinée. Peut être une invitation ? il eut un sourire pour cet égard, vint la voir et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tendre, l'une de ses main jouant avec la courbe de sa mâchoire.

-Je dois partir, on se retrouve au chalet demain matin vers 10h ?

-Oui, j'y serais. Fais…fais attention sur la route mon…mon…mon….am…our.

-Mh, toi aussi.

Il l'embrassa doucereusement, et se détourna d'elle pour prendre sa serviette. Sans un regard en arrière il sortit. Trois heures de route serait nécessaire pour rejoindre l'autre ville où il allait avoir des affaires à faire, et même s'il n'était pas si pressé que cela, jamais il ne perdrait une minute de plus ici. Déjà qu'il avait du lui faire l'amour le soir d'avant, car elle lui avait demandé un enfant, que toute sa famille le lui avait demandé d'ailleurs. Il haïssait ce mariage arrangé. Pour ça, il détestait aussi ses parents, les siens, le monde.

Hinata le regarda partir et soupira. Son mari était tellement réservé et timide dans ce domaine là. Elle fila se prendre une douche et s'habiller, afin de se dépêcher de rejoindre son association d'aide caritative. Plus vite elle aurait fini, plus vite elle pourrait le rejoindre et lui faire une surprise en arrivant même avant lui. Ce jour là on lui trouva pourtant une tonne de chose à faire, et elle dut même aller faire la queue pour un problème administratif à la mairie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini tout ça, elle retourna rapidement chez elle pour se faire un bagage et repartir. En passant devant son miroir, elle eut un petit rire et décida de se prendre une douche. Il était 20h, et elle y arriverait donc pour 22h30 environ, le chalet étant à l'entrée de la ville, dans un petit parc réservé aux riches.

La distance ne lui faisait pas peur, la route était bien éclairée et elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait au bout du chemin. Hinata s'arrêta donc dans un grand hypermarché juste avant qu'il ne ferme et se dépêcha de prendre tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire un magnifique repas et plus si affinité. Toute joyeuse elle reprit donc la route et arriva à destination sans aucun problème. A cette période, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les environs, et elle fut un peu surprise de trouver cette voiture noire. Sans doute le nouveau joujou des voisins, et sans s'en inquiéter plus, elle attrapa tout ses sacs et alla vers son petit chez elle. C'était un joli chalet au bord du lac, bord de fleurs de toutes sortes et de conifères. Elle aimait bien l'ambiance de cet endroit, et ses parents s'étaient fait un plaisir de le lui offrir il y a deux ans pour son anniversaire.

Elle se dépêcha d'arriver à la porte qu'elle ne trouva pas fermé à clef, et à l'intérieur il y avait même de la lumière. Naruto aurait donc fini plus tôt ? et la voiture ? il l'aurait emprunté ou quelque chose d'autre ? après tout la sienne avait un problème ces derniers temps, il lui en avait même parlé. Hinata posa ses courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine américaine et alla vers le salon en appelant Naruto.

Elle arriva à l'arcade séparant la cuisine du salon, l'appelant encore et dans le contre jour du faux feu de cheminée, une silhouette se dressa. Plus grande que celle de son homme, plus fine et un peu moins carrée des épaules. Ses poils se hérissèrent très vite et elle se tendit. Il y avait danger. La personne qui était là, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'en voir plus. Venait en effet de s'abattre sur son visage un coup puissant et violent, un mal qui lui irradia le visage et lui laissa le goût du sang dans le gosier. L'arme se leva de nouveau, un marteau, et elle recula pour le fuir bien que sonnée, mais ses pas étaient désorientés. En voyant le coup venir, elle sentit ses larmes, froides, sur ses joues brûlantes. L'homme qui était là, son visage était froid, si neutre, il souriait.

Elle se sentit partir sur le coté au coup suivant, la puissance de ce dernier la propulsant sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et reparti dans le sens inverse en en sentant un autre venant en sens inverse. C'était violent, et une douleur innommable se déversa en elle tandis quelle sentait ses os craquer et sa chair éclater. L'homme la regarda de toute sa hauteur, froid et excité en même temps. Il aimait ça. On lui donna aussi des coups au niveau de la gorge et elle y sentit d'ailleurs un claquement sec, avant de prendre d'autres, sur les épaules, à la mâchoire et même sur le nez. Hinata tangua, s'adossa au plan de travail Américain et leva les mains jusqu'à sa bouche. Il y avait tant de sang, elle ne sentait plus rien, toute sa tête n'était qu'une plaie et la douleur n'était plus localisée mais bien répandue à chacun de ses pores. Ouvrant la bouche pour parler, elle n'émit qu'un faible gémissement tandis que quelques une de ses dents tombèrent.

Hinata était sonnée, elle n'arrivait même plus à comprendre qu'il fallait s'enfuir. Ça faisait si mal, ça résonnait dans son crâne et dans sa poitrine. Ses larmes brouillèrent sa vue, se mêlèrent au sang, une douleur fulgurante la frappa à l'œil gauche. Elle s'écroula au sol à genoux et pleura encore plus en geignant. Le marteau était bloqué dans son orbite. L'autre tenta de le lui tirer, avec toute la violence qui l'habitait, et Hinata eut un hoquet et plusieurs sanglots pathétique. Un bruit survint, peut être quelqu'un pour la sauver ? Naruto qui serait arrivé en avance ? Son cœur se serra, tout devenait confus et elle put distinguer le sourire diabolique de son assassin. Il souriait, ses dents blanches et luisantes dans la lumière électrique de la cuisine. Enfin il réussit à retirer l'embout d'acier de son globe oculaire brisé et poisseux de liquide, et Hinata tomba d'un bloc sur le sol, en chien de fusil. Tout lui était froid, tout était embrouillé, son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle ne pouvait même pas ramper pour se sauver. Elle ramena sa main vers son visage et respira par petites bouffées rapides. Son corps était engourdi, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'endormir…mais rien qu'un instant…pour oublier qu'elle avait si mal… Un nouveau coup, puis un autre, se heurtant violemment et durement contre ses os. Hinata s'éteignit ainsi, son visage devenue plaie, son sang s'écoulant librement des multiples contusions dont elle souffrait, et formant une auréole bordeaux dans laquelle ses cheveux baignèrent alors que son assassin s'exaltait sur son cadavre.

L'appel au secours se fit vers deux heures du matin par un Naruto affolé et sur le point de faire une crise de nerf. La police le trouva à l'extérieur de la maison, tremblant et choqué, faisant les cent pas. Il mit un moment à se calmer, faisant de grands gestes imprécis, bégayant par moment, et ceux chargés de l'affaire entrèrent dans le chalet. Ils y trouvèrent des giclées de sang sur le mur donnant sur le salon, et il y en avait partout sur le sol sur un diamètre d'un bon mètre, ainsi qu'une traînée jusqu'au plan de travail. Le corps sans vie de la jeune femme y était toujours allongé, bougé cependant, ses mains ayant été jointes pour une prière sourde, et elle aurait pu ressembler à un ange si son visage n'avait été aussi meurtri, mais une partie de ses cheveux cachés l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu.

Ils questionnèrent Naruto qui ne comprit rien à leurs questions. Ce n'est qu'après s'être calmé en acceptant un chocolat chaud dont il ne savait même pas l'origine, qu'il s'affaissa sur un muret de brique à l'extérieur, près d'un parterre de fleurs violettes. Il avait les yeux rougis, et sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée à force de se l'être autant mordu. Les inspecteurs le questionnaire et il leur apprit avoir travaillé jusqu'à vingt et une heures. Il avait finalement était prendre un hot dog et l'avait mangé sur le quai du port, dans un petit coin qu'il connaissait bien, y allant parfois pour être seul. Il s'y serait ensuite endormi sans s'en rendre compte, usé qu'il avait été par sa journée et surtout de s'être levé si tôt et avoir du faire face à tant de stress. Naruto confia finalement s'être réveillé vers une heure du matin car une sirène de pompier ou peut être de SAMU l'avait réveillé en sursaut en passant pas très loin de là. Il avait finalement remballé ses affaires pour venir au chalet et y dormir, ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de toute façon. C'est là qu'il avait trouvé sa femme, sans doute venue plus tôt que prévu pour lui faire une surprise. Il se mit à pleurer en sanglotant pathétiquement, murmurant qu'elle n'aurait du arriver que le lendemain pour dix heures, après qu'il ait fait un dernier aller retour pour une réunion matinale avec un gros client.

Il se prit le visage dans les mains et se courba en deux, continuant de s'effondrer un peu plus. Les deux inspecteurs ses regardèrent en coin et retournèrent dans la maison. L'arme était posée hors du 'tableau', mais il n'y avait surement aucune emprunte sur celle-ci. Ils étaient presque sur d'avoir à faire au tueur en série, mais il fallait tout de même faire attention. Les parents de la donzelle arrivèrent, et après qu'il leur eut expliqué, ils les prirent à part pour poser quelques questions préalables, mais la mère tomba dans les pommes en voyant le sac noir contenant le corps d'Hinata, et ils les laissèrent pour le moment. Son gendre et son mari s'occupant d'elle et se réconfortant mutuellement.

Après les contrôles de routine, ils gardèrent un œil sur le blond, mais celui-ci s'abîma dans le travail dès le lendemain de l'incinération de sa femme. S'il n'était pas planquer chez lui, il se trouvait à son bureau ou en affaire dans le monde. Un véritable workaholic qui ne vivait plus que par ça. Fini les quelques rares sorties avec amis, fini le sport et les activités sociales. L'un des inspecteurs, par pur zèle, le suivait par moment, et il le crut totalement lorsque Naruto rejeta plusieurs filles, roulées comme des voitures volées, au portefeuille équivalent au PIB d'un petit pays et gérant leurs affaires mieux que leurs vies sentimentales. Il leur avait fallu six mois pour en arriver à cette conclusion et finalement porter définitivement leur choix sur le sérial killer.

C'était que comme sur toutes les autres affaires, la violence avait été prédominante, la mise en scène présente, l'arme du crime retrouvée, et comme d'habitude, aucune empreinte, aucun élément tangible pour le capturer. Pas même un bout de cheveux ou un peu de sang. Rien. Pas une erreur de calcul. L'alibi du blond était vérifiable, il y avait vraiment eu une ambulance passant près du port à l'heure qu'il avait pointée, un témoin l'avait vu sur le quai manger son hot dog. Bref, rien ne laissait penser qu'il y était pour quelque chose, surtout que tout le monde s'entendait sur le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup sa femme. Il n'avait eu aucune raison à leurs yeux d'en finir avec elle, surtout qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Pour vérifier s'il le fallait encore plus, l'amour qu'il avait envers elle, était indéniable de se remémorer son état le jour du décès, et surtout depuis lors. L'aval lui fut alors donné pour qu'il puisse récupérer une partie de l'assurance vie de se femme, dont il plaça une partie dans quelques œuvres caritatives dont sa femme avait été friande.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, et il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de son maquillage et de son parfum. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu au naturel depuis des années. La plus grande peur de sa femme était de vieillir, et jamais elle ne laissait sa peau se reposer. Il y avait toujours dessus une crème anti-ride, ou une crème anti-tâche, un rehausseur de teint, un fond de teint et il ne savait quoi encore. C'était bien pour ça qu'il haïssait l'embrasser et ne détestait pas juste ça. Mais elle ne comprenait jamais. Parfois il se prenait à penser ce qu'elle serait sans son masque, et il mourrait souvent de rire tout seul, c'était bien l'une des seules choses qui le faisait encore rire. Elle venait d'entrer dans la chambre, il le savait, il pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas, assourdis par la moelleuse et épaisse moquette rose à motifs d'il ne savait même plus quoi, qu'elle avait décidé de revêtir la chambre. Il avait faillit en faire une crise d'urticaire, et n'en était sans doute pas loin à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Pas étonnant qu'il eut décidé depuis sa pose de vivre le plus de temps possible hors de sa chambre.

En sortant de sa chambre, Sasuke vit quelques femmes de ménage et sa belle mère en train de lire un livre à la couverture dorée. Il la salua poliment, alla prendre son petit déjeuner sur la terrasse et fit son possible pour partir très vite du manoir familial. Le chat angora de ses beaux-parents vint se frotter contre sa jambe, et il le laissa faire, fatigué de le rabrouer. Cette bête était comme sa femme, il avait beau l'envoyer chier, elle revenait toujours s'accrocher à lui. Un tique masochiste sans doute, et il termina sa tasse en pensant fortement être en train de la lui renverser sur la gueule. L'animal se mit à ronronner en croisant son regard véhément, et Sakura se montra enfin.

-Bonjour mon Amour.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ?

-Je dois ouvrir la galerie et attendre un client pour un tableau.

-Ah, tu vas être occupé alors ?

-Hn.

-On mange ensemble à midi ?

-Au Vongola.

Sakura n'aimait pas plus que ça le Vongola, mais après un sourire de sa moitié, elle obtempéra. C'était si rare qu'elle n'osait pratiquement rien lui refuser lorsqu'il l'en gratifiait. Il préférait lire son journal, et vit le nouvel article sur le meurtrier en série. Cela l'intéressa bien plus qu'elle. Cette histoire avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans la ville. Le serial killer se rapprochait de chez eux, et tous se demandaient quand viendrait le temps où ils apprendraient que le tueur avait glissé ses pas dans leurs rues sombres. Les riches se calfeutraient chez eux, les femmes n'avaient plus droit de sortir de chez elle.

Sakura et Sasuke se retrouvèrent au 'Vongola' et le serveur habituel, Gokudera, les fit s'asseoir à leur table. Sasuke n'écoutait pas, du moins pas elle, et Sakura regarda de travers les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient en train d'en parler à voix basse au niveau du bar à quelques pas de là, l'un sirotant un cocktail fruité et l'autre le regardant d'un air dur, presque méchant, bien plus occupé à nourrir son oiseau qu'à répondre à son vis-à-vis qui se mit à rire. Un rire bien sexy qui la titilla un peu beaucoup, mais le sujet l'énerva de suite, et le remarquant, le serveur se pencha par-dessus son bar :

-Mukuro, tu l'agaces, Hibari, range moi se tonfas.

-Kufufufu, ça je le sais très bien Gokudera, mais c'est tellement amusant. Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il pensait de ces meurtres.

-Et ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ces meurtres ! on est dans un restaurant, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Si très bien, d'ailleurs, quand aurais-je ma glace monsieur le serveur ?

-Un jour je te butterai. Hibari, tu ne prends rien ? La même chose que d'habitude, pigé.

Gokudera n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de regard venant de cet homme là, le plus dangereux de l'endroit d'après lui. Justement, il le vit se passer le bout de la langue sur la lèvre supérieur, et son piaf s'envola sur le sommet de son crâne. Mukuro se mit à rire, ayant sa réponse. Hibari aimait ces histoires là, respectant la folie de cet homme et sa manière de disparaître. Mukuro lui demanda alors lequel de ces mises en scène il préférait, pour sa part préférant le troisième meurtre. Ce ne fut pas l'autre jeune homme qui répondit, mais bien Sasuke qui s'engagea sans mal dans la discussion des deux autres qui ne le rejetèrent pas lorsqu'il s'y invita. Et c'est là que le couple apprit que la dernière victime en date était la jeune fille qui venait souvent avec le blond à la table du coin, pas loin de la leur. Les yeux de Sasuke pétillaient, car enfin il y avait un sujet qui l'intéressait.

Ça l'énervait plus que tout, elle détestait que son homme l'ignore ainsi. Sur un coup de tête elle se leva et se planta devant les deux autres, les empêchant de parler avec Sasuke. Ses yeux les invectivaient de toute sa colère. Le jeune homme sur sa gauche, se mit à glousser en la regardant droit dans les yeux, amusé de sa colère. L'autre lui renvoya son regard mauvais, et elle ne baissa pas les yeux, habitué de part son statut à ce que les autres le fassent. Ce n'était pas son cas à lui, il se fichait bien de qui elle était, et continua donc de lui rendre son regard. Elle lui ficha une gifle.

Gokudera fit tomber la coupe de glace de Mukuro qui ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, amusé. Hibari se leva de toute sa hauteur d'un seul coup pour lui éclater la face. Mukuro n'eut aucune réaction si ce ne fut de remettre l'une de ses mèches en place. Gokudera sauta par-dessus son bar pour retenir le brun qui explosa pratiquement, levant la jambe pour lui donner un coup qui l'effleura dangereusement.

-Je vais la mordre à mort ! lâche moi Gokudera Hayato !

-Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Mukuro aide moi !

-Kufufu, ce ne sera pas gratuit.

-Aha, je prends ! je prends !

Ce dernier se leva en riant, et enfonça son poing dans le ventre du brun qui se plia en deux sous l'impact. En relevant la tête, toute sa haine se dessinait sur ses traits, et ses yeux n'en relevaient pas moins. S'armant de ses tonfas, il tenta de frapper le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu, rata son coup, et érafla Gokudera qui se planqua du mieux qu'il put derrière un tabouret. Mukuro se mit à rire en voyant se masque de colère, et appuya son index sur le nez de son acolyte qui commença à grogner. L'autre ficha ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à courir vers la sortie, faisant plutôt des sortes de longs pas, continuant de rire, l'air heureux de la situation. Hibari tremblait et piqua un sprint en entendant la porte claquer. Sakura se tenait la poitrine, l'air horrifié, et Sasuke portait un rictus.

-Désolé, veuillez vous rasseoir, l'on va vous servir le repas désiré et gratuitement !

-Mais je m'en contrefiche de cela ! il m'a agressé ! Sasuke, réagis !

-Hn.

-Sasuke !

-Tu me fatigues, assis-toi, mange et tais-toi.

-Mais il m'a agressé !

-Et bien tu devrais le faire plus souvent tiens, comme ça on mangera gratuitement autant de fois.

Elle lui ficha une baffe, complètement énervée et quitta le restaurant pour l'extérieur où elle alluma une cigarette. Sasuke soupira bruyamment avant croisé les bras. Le serveur lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire et se mit à ramasser très vite les bouts d'assiette juchant le sol. Sasuke hésita un peu mais choisit finalement. Lorsque le jeune homme lui apporta son verre, Sakura n'était toujours pas revenu. Sasuke voyait les petits regards en coin que l'autre jetait dehors, d'un air un peu préoccupé.

-Elle reviendra ?

-Peut être.

-…vous ne vous inquiétez pas plus que ça ?

-Non.

-Mais comment vous avez pu rester avec ça ?...euh, si je peux me permettre.

-Je sais….je n'ai pas choisi.

-Ah ?

-Mariage arrangé.

-Ah…et ben vous voulez mon avis ?

-Hn ?

-Vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble.

Sasuke se mit à rire, cachant cela derrière l'une de ses mains. Depuis le temps qu'il venait dans cet établissement, c'était bien la première fois que Gokudera le voyait faire ainsi, et cela fit sortir Yamamoto de sa cuisine. Il lui amena d'ailleurs une assiette, pleine de sushis. Sasuke leva un sourcil en voyant le plat, et l'autre se mit à ricaner, expliquant qu'à la base ses connaissances culinaires étaient plutôt Japonaises qu'Italienne. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au brun, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mangé un plat de la sorte, sa femme n'aimant pas plus le poisson que ça. Ça lui rappelait son enfance, le temps où il avait été encore libre, vivant là-bas dans ce pays qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis ce qui lui paraissait des siècles. Ils avaient presque le même goût que ceux que sa mère lui faisait. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait du suivre les traces de son paternel…Depuis que sa mère était décédée de maladie.

-Hey, vous allez bien ?

-…

Sasuke sortit de sa rêverie et serra le poing sur sa serviette. Cette idiote n'allait sans doute pas revenir, aujourd'hui il faisait encore jour, alors elle allait sans doute rester planter dehors, sans craintes. Son client venait de perdre quelque couleur déjà peu présente sur sa face, et son sourire c'était changé en un rictus déplaisant et malsain rappelant ceux de Hibari. Le pauvre Italien préféra s'écarter un peu de la table tandis que Sasuke cherchait Sakura des yeux, la trouva appuyée sur une voiture, et il soupira de nouveau, jouant avec son verre. Il commanda des plats à emporter, puis termina sa boisson. Aucun des deux hommes présents n'allait parler des meurtres avec lui, et il n'avait aucun autre sujet qui l'intéressait. Il ne paya vraiment rien, et en sortant dehors les deux autres le regardèrent rejoindre la jeune femme, se pencher pour l'embrasser, lui tirant un sourire. Elle l'aurait à présent suivit n'importe où, et il se rendit vers sa voiture. Gokudera souffla en voyant ça, et Yamamoto ne put se retenir de rire, alors que Mukuro réapparut comme par magie :

-Je l'ai paumé pour quelques heures je pense, où est le gars avec qui je parlais ?

-Parti.

-Oyaaa…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des mois étaient passés, de nouveau meurtres étaient survenus, tous plus violents les uns après les autres. Sasuke y jetait toujours un œil, jamais trop lorsque sa femme était dans les environs, car dernièrement elle était sur les nerfs. Il s'avérait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à procréer et que le problème viendrait d'elle, cela avait bien fait rire Sasuke. Enfin, il l'avait fait intérieurement, mais cela l'avait amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse à la prendre plus d'une fois par jour pour y arriver. C'était donc elle, il en était plus que sur, qui était en train de lui grimper dessus.

Sasuke ouvrit un œil et la trouva sur lui, toute nue, maquillée comme toujours et ses longs cheveux lâchés. En le voyant s'éveiller, elle s'abaissa vers lui et captura ses lèvres. Un goût de melon. Parfois il se disait que c'était à force de se bâfrer de produit de la sorte qu'elle avait fini stérile, mais il se garder bien de tout commentaire, ne voulant pas s'attiser ses foudres et ses cris dès le réveil. Il lui donna donc ce qu'elle lui quémander, faisant comme d'habitude, fermant les yeux, songeant à quelqu'un d'autre, se rappelant un amour lointain aux courbes plaisantes et au sourire ravageur. Une fois son coup eue, elle fit le poirier, et il préféra aller à la salle de bain pour ne pas éclater de rire, histoire aussi de se débarrasser de tout ce qui était sur lui et qui provenait d'elle.

Deux heures plus tard il était prêt, et après un dernier baiser, il accrocha autour de son cou le dernier bijou qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle éclata de joie et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, lui faisant plusieurs petits baisers papillonnants. C'est là que ses parents arrivèrent et qu'il s'excusa d'avoir mangé avant eux, mais son travail l'appelait. Son bagage en main et son billet d'avion plus passeport dans la poche, il leur fit signe qu'il partait et l'embrassa sur le front. Sakura entoura ses hanches de ses bras fins et se blottit contre lui, heureuse comme jamais de ces rares preuves d'amour qu'il lui montrait en public. Il avait fallut un bon moment avant qu'il n'ose la touché de toute façon, elle s'en souvenait bien.

-Sakura.

-Oui ? elle leva les yeux vers lui, luisant de bonheur.

-Je pars pour une petite semaine à Paris, si tu sors, fais attention, le tueur rode toujours et il aime les femmes riches. J'ai lu qu'il était brun, ne t'approche pas d'eux.

-Parce que tu crois que je te tromperai mon Amour ?

-Non.

Sasuke lui souriait et elle lui aurait donné le monde. Elle l'embrassa et il partit sans se retourner, levant ses yeux au ciel. Sakura soupira en le voyant s'éloigner. Oui, elle lui donnerait le monde, sauf qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus entreprenant du monde et qu'elle avait de gros besoins qu'il ne comblait pas. Ce n'était jamais assez. Elle attendit tout de même trois jours, mais ses limites étaient atteintes. Pendant qu'elle se préparait, Sakura pesta qu'il ne l'amène jamais avec lui durant ses voyages d'affaires, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ainsi elle était plus libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait de sa vie.

Et justement, elle allait mettre cela en application. Elle termina donc de s'habiller et se rendit en ville. Elle savait où aller, et très vite elle s'y rendit, déguisée, laissant son long manteau à l'entrée à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Elle portait depuis sa sortie de voiture, un masque dont les bords étaient froufrouteux. Sakura descendit l'escalier ornée telle une reine, et arrivée dans la salle principale, attrapa un verre de champagne sur un plateau qu'un serveur lui présenta. Elle y trompa le bout de ses lèvres, regarda un peu autour d'elle pour voir les nouveautés, et remarqua une divine silhouette.

Un homme se tenait dans un coin, masqué lui aussi, portant une perruque à l'aspect poudré. Le thème des bals mimant ceux de l'époque des lumières rameutait toujours de jolis petits nouveaux qu'elle aimait prendre sous son aile. Elle s'amusa de l'intensité de son regard, et de son immobilité. Cet homme était complètement sous son charme, et elle décida de le chauffer, jouant de son sex-appeal avec quelques autres jeunots dont l'un l'invita sur la piste pour danser. Elle comptait ses pas pour ne pas se tromper, reproduisant une chorégraphie digne d'un bal de débutante. Elle aimait tellement ça, et souvent elle regrettait le fait que ses parents lui demande un enfant si tôt. Mais c'était ça ou se faire déshériter, alors son choix avait été vite fait.

Elle quitta un instant son cavalier pour tourner, et ce ne fut plus le même qui la réceptionna. C'était le jeune homme qui l'avait épié depuis le début de la soirée, et il lui souriait d'un air charmeur et animal qui la fit frissonner. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait la manger et elle aimait ça, se colla à lui pour lui croquer le bas de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux luisirent encore plus, et Sakura était sur de son coup. Elle appuya ses mains sur ses épaules larges et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lui croqua le bout du lobe de l'oreille avant de lui glisser dans un murmure sensuel :

-Si on allait jouer quelque part ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un sourire et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sakura se mit à rire, le suivant à travers la foule. C'était ça la vie, l'aventure, la passion et un grain de folie. On lui donna son manteau, lui n'en avait pas. Elle prit sa voiture et l'amena à son 'petit nid d'amour' comme elle aimait à l'appeler. C'était un loft, une garçonnière au féminin, avec beaucoup de touches rosées et blanches, un tapis de type fourrure et une fausse cheminée qui avait pourtant tous les ustensiles nécessaires. Elle l'avait traîné là, et tout du long il avait refusé de retirer son masque, jouant avec elle pour qu'elle oublie de le faire à chaque fois. Il avait allumé le faux feu, et elle le rejoignit, un verre de cognac à la main qu'elle amena jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'homme se recula, souriant, et elle crut à un jeu et se mit à rire.

Sauf qu'elle se reçut un violent coup au ventre et baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Elle avait, planté dans le ventre, son propre tisonnier finement travaillé et voulut hurler, mais l'autre lui ficha un coup de poing et la bâillonna rapidement. Elle parvint à retirer son masque, ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur, mais son opposant ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il avait déjà arraché son arme de son ventre, et le lui abattit sur la tête, lui éclatant ses pommettes et des dents, lui arrachant un bout d'arcade avec le bout du tisonnier. Elle tenta d'arracher le bâillon, et il lui planta l'arme dans les mains avant de la ré-arracher, de la battre, éclatant l'acier sur son torse, déchirant son soutien-gorge, dernier vêtement en plus de sa culotte, rougissant ses seins et en éclata même un dont le sang gicla violemment alentour.

Sakura tenta de fuir à quatre pattes, cherchant à ne pas céder aux coups qu'elle recevait sur les flancs. Mais l'arme lui lacérait la peau, la faisait souffrir le martyre et il lui attrapa la jambe pour la tirer en arrière. Elle s'étala et il lui planta le tisonnier dans la jambe. En bougeant violemment, il le fit déplacer dans la plaie, râpant l'os. Elle s'écroula en sanglotant, et il le lui brisa en deux, faisant sortir l'os par la plaie ouverte. Sakura avait si mal qu'elle se mordit la langue et sentit son sang dans sa gorge, ses larmes redoublèrent, pire quand elle vu tout le sang alentour. Elle comprenait la situation. Un coup violent fut assené sur sa tempe qui se rompit sous le choc. La douleur la fit s'écrouler au sol, et l'autre se positionna derrière elle, passa le tisonner sous sa gorge et un pied à ses reins. Il poussa du pied et tira sur son cou, il eut bientôt ce qu'il cherchait. Il la brisa en deux dans un claquement lugubre et sec. Sakura sentit une douleur fulgurante lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle s'effondra, ne sentant plus son corps si ce n'était cette drôle de douleur.

L'homme la fit rouler sur le coté et aucune de ses larmes ne l'arrêta. Il leva l'arme comme un poignard et la pourfendit plus d'une fois dans le flanc, dans son bras, dans ses seins puis sa gorge où il fit rouler le bâton de métallique. Puis il leva une fois encore son arme, de plus en plus violent à mesure que le sang se faisait sentir et qu'il se répandait sur le sol et giclait des plaies fraiches.

-Sasu…

Mais avant de pouvoir appeler son homme, il planta son arme dans sa joue, lui cassa la mâchoire, d'autres dents et lui écrasa la langue, la sectionnant à moitié. La dernière fois qu'il releva l'arme fut pour la lui enfoncer dans le front. Elle le supplia du regard, essaya de remuer mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser attendrir. D'un regard froid et sans compassion, il abaissa l'arme. Elle eut quelques sursauts, mais ce n'était pas fini. Pas encore. Elle respirait, et il lui écrasa la gorge avec son pied, donnant plusieurs coups qui la firent mourir dans des gargouillis pathétique, la trachée étant brisée. C'est dans un silence quasi religieux qu'il la positionna en forme de croix, n'ayant même pas besoin de la déshabiller puisqu'elle en avait prit soin pour lui.

Il attrapa un couteau de cuisine, lui fit une énorme plaie au flanc gauche, agrandit les stigmates qu'il lui avait fait aux mains et en rajouta aux pieds. C'était parfait, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à lui fermer les yeux et à mettre quelques bougies d'ambiances qu'il trouva dans une armoire. On toqua à la porte à cet instant. Un voisin demandait de faire moins de bruit, et il quitta l'appartement par la sortie de secours, descendit dans la ruelle totalement noire derrière l'immeuble un peu banal qui servait à abriter les amours cachés de mademoiselle qui n'avait pas voulu de plus haut standing, de peur de se faire remarquer par ceux de son rang. Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que Sakura fut retrouvée par une de ses plus proches amies : Ino. Cette dernière avait hurlé au point d'alerter tout l'immeuble. Elle avait su qu'elle était là car elle savait que Sakura trompait son mari et que lorsqu'elle disparaissait de la circulation, elle était souvent là. Elle s'y était donc rendu, avait fait sonner son portable, l'avait entendu, et avait frappé à la porte. Personne ne lui avait répondu, mais son amie l'aurait toujours fait. Alors elle avait défoncé la porte à coups de pieds pour la retrouvée plantée sur son tapis devenu rouge. Ses parents avaient été prévenus, et puis son mari aussi.

Sasuke ne trouva un vol que pour le lendemain et il demanda plus de détails à son beau père qui lui raconta l'horreur du crime, la faute de sa fille et la double vie qu'elle menait derrière leurs dos à tous. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport, le jeune homme se laissa conduire par la police qui l'y attendait. Il n'eut rien de suspect aux yeux de ceux qui s'occupèrent de lui, mis à part qu'il ne pleura jamais, ne fit jamais de scène. Sasuke Uchiha, car tel était son nom complet, restait de marbre quoi qu'on lui raconte sur le meurtre de sa femme. Ce fut à peine s'il sourcilla, mais ses beaux parents avaient déjà prévenu les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête. Leur gendre n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien. Cet enfant était ainsi depuis la mort de sa mère, renfermé et malhabile à montrer ses pensées.

Sasuke resta figé devant le corps de sa belle, et ses yeux devinrent plus sombres. Il ne parla plus dès lors pendant près de deux mois, et cela même lorsque Sakura fut enterrée. Elle le fut pars ailleurs simplement et sans grande pompe. Elle avait attiré la honte sur la famille, et ses parents malgré la tristesse, lui en voulait. Sasuke avait laissé tombé son travail, de toute manière il avait assez d'argent pour vivre dix vies voire plus. Il se contenta de déménager dans une autre pièce du manoir et d'y rester des heures entières.

Ses beaux parents retrouvèrent un beau matin, quatre mois plus tard, une lettre. Elle était posée sous un téléphone portable et sa bague de mariage. Ils lurent ensemble ces quelques lignes où il expliquait ne plus pouvoir vivre de la sorte, dans cette maison avec tant de souvenir où sans elle il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Il préférait disparaître, recommencer sa vie à partir de zéro et leur demanda de ne jamais chercher à le joindre, qu'il voulait oublier. Il s'excusa finalement de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, avait signé, et avait accompli ce qu'il avait écrit : disparaître. Ils comprirent son vœu, et ne cherchèrent pas à le retrouver, puisqu'il leur certifié ne jamais faire la moindre bêtise.

xxxxxxxx

Le soleil dardait ses rayons les plus lumineux, réfléchissant sur le sable blanc une chaleur presque insupportable et une luminosité aveuglante. Le remous des vagues était régulier et reposant, quelques enfants couraient sur la plage et d'autres faisaient des châteaux de sable. Les adultes préféraient se tanner au soleil et d'autres lire un bon livre. C'était une sorte de Paradis. Ça allait être le leur.

Sasuke était arrivé à peine une heure auparavant, et parvenu sur la plage, était allé s'abriter sous le premier parasol non occupé qu'il vit. Il le trouva de suite. Oui, ce Paradis allait être le leur, à lui et à son blond qui sortait juste sous ses yeux des profondeurs bleutée de l'océan, Naruto éclata la surface miroitante et eut un rire bref en se prenant une petite vagues qui remua ses cheveux dorés dans tous les sens, et qui laissa des centaines de gouttelettes dans sa chevelure et sur sa peau. Il ruisselait de partout et était magnifié encore plus par la lumière solaire qui lui convenait à merveille, jouant dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau bronzée à souhait, dont les courbes se redessinaient avec l'eau cristalline qui s'y écoulait. Il abaissa ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, et comme un signal, Naruto tourna la tête vers lui. En le voyant, son sourire devint encore plus large, et il lécha une goutte sur sa lèvre avant de revenir vers la plage. Sasuke alla vers lui.

_Naruto l'avait reconnu de suite. Ce jeune homme au bras de cette femme aux cheveux rose, il le connaissait. Et le connaissait même très bien, et en profondeur. Cet homme, Sasuke Uchiha, avait été son meilleur ami, puis son amant pendant ses années d'études. Il se souvenait encore du jour de son arrivée dans cette pension à Londres. On l'avait mis avec un jeune homme muet le plus clair de son temps, au regard froid, aux actes bien trop calme. Intransigeant sur ses décisions, droit lorsqu'il s'y décidait et réellement expressif lorsque l'on cherchait sous sa carapace. Il faisait peur à tout le monde, et on avait cru que cela calmerait Naruto. Erreur. D'abord, ils s'étaient battus, que ce fut verbal ou physique. Puis ils s'étaient entraidés car les autres leurs en faisaient bavés d'être si marginal._

_Naruto n'avait pas aimé qu'on traitre Sasuke de sale jaune, car Japonais, et encore moins d'orphelin alors qu'il avait encore son père. Il s'était donc battu et Sasuke ne l'avait pas remercié, indifférent à tous ceux là. Peut être à eux, mais pas à Naruto. Il avait suscité son intérêt dès lors. Alors quand il le vit se faire tabasser dans un coin de l'école par une bande bien trop nombreuse pour un seul homme, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se jeta dans la mêlée. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il avait aidé quelqu'un. Pourtant, il ne c'était pas dis qu'ils seraient amis. L'attitude de Naruto ne changea pas beaucoup après cela, dès le lendemain il le colla un peu plus et eut des gestes qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Lorsque le brun travaillait à son bureau, et que lui venait à passer par là, il passait ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'ennuyait pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Parfois sinon, il lui amenait une boisson, et était plus qu'heureux de lui mettre la canette glacée contre la joue, surtout qu'il savait que le brun était réceptif au froid._

_Naruto avait beau le coller et le lui dire à tout bout de champ qu'ils seraient amis pour la vie, il n'y croyait pas. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le décide lui même. Il apprit quelques temps plus tard que Naruto était un vrai orphelin, et que s'il se trouvait là, c'était parce qu'il était un enfant adopté par de riches Californiens qui n'avaient pas supportés sa manière d'être. Lui aussi était rejeté par les siens et c'est là qu'il se décida, car le blond pouvait sans aucun doute le comprendre et l'avait déjà démontré plus d'une fois._

_Personne n'arrivait à mater son attitude espiègle et enjouée si ce n'était Sasuke. Ce dernier l'avait remarqué, et avait décidé d'accepter son amitié. Il le regretta des années plus tard, lorsqu'ils entrèrent au lycée, toujours dans cette même pension dont ils n'avaient changé que de bâtiment de pension au fil des années. Les dirigeants de l'établissement avaient vu la faiblesse de Naruto lorsqu'on parlait de Sasuke, et lui faisaient du chantage pour qu'il se comporte à merveille sous menace de se faire jeter de là sans aucun moyen de contact avec le brun. Naruto avait alors changé devant eux, et le brun n'avait pas aimé. Il avait même décidé de s'éloigner du blond qui lui ficha son poing dans la face, en le défiant de recommencer ça._

_Sasuke comptait beaucoup plus pour lui que ce qu'il croyait, et il jouait les faux culs n'était rien. Naruto devint moins dissipé, se fit quelques amis, tint des conversations et améliora ses résultats scolaires. Sasuke au départ souffrit de le voir faire cela juste pour rester en sa compagnie, mais finit par prendre exemple sur lui, et ils puisaient l'un dans l'autre pour s'élever toujours plus haut. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble, que ce fut pour étudier ou pour se détendre. Ils s'entendaient presque à merveilles, et leurs disputes, même si violentes, ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Ce qui le prouvait était leur cohabitation qui durait depuis leur première rencontre. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien savoir ce que l'autre préférait comme couleur ou même manger. Ils se connaissaient pratiquement par cœur, et souvent n'avaient même plus le besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. A cette époque déjà, ils se comprenaient juste d'un regard. _

_Des rumeurs avaient commencées à courir sur leurs dos, et au lieu de les dénier, ils y souriaient d'un air malicieux et mystérieux. Cela m'était mal à l'aise bon nombre de leurs homologues masculin, mais tout deux s'en fichaient. Ce qu'ils faisaient ne regardait pas les autres. Depuis un certain temps déjà, ils dirigeaient leurs études dans des voies complémentaires, et ce fut en faisant des plans de carrière commun qu'ils avaient fini par s'embrasser un soir d'automne. Assis cote à cote sur le lit de Sasuke, ils s'étaient regardés, s'étaient souris et n'avaient plus hésités. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils unis physiquement ? Autant que leurs corps le leur avaient permis, autant de fois qu'ils en ressentirent le besoin, autant de fois qu'il fut nécessaire de prouver des mots que jamais ils ne formaient verbalement. Ce n'était rien pour eux, ils se comprenaient, ils savaient. Ce bonheur avait duré, mais fut détruit l'année de leurs vingt ans._

_Le père de Sasuke se manifesta en premier. Il lui ordonnait de rentrer au Japon pour y rencontrer sa promise depuis l'enfance. Naruto s'était senti trahi en apprenant cela. Ainsi, son Sasuke était lié à quelqu'un d'autre. Lui, il eut beau lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, il ne savait pas non plus comment refuser cela à son père. Du coup, Naruto se sentit en danger, mal, tout cela n'était pas stable, et il en voulut à Sasuke et le lui fit sentir même s'il se retenait de le faire. Loin de lui l'idée de jouer le rôle de la petite amie trompée et frustrée, mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il se sentait ainsi et qu'il était près à se comporter ainsi si c'était pour le garder._

_Ils se disputèrent. Ce fut violent, différent de d'habitude. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne put se souvenir du pourquoi de cette dispute, mais elle fit mal. Tellement, qu'ils se séparèrent et ne se parlèrent plus des jours entiers. Naruto attendait un pardon, Sasuke ne voyait pas en quoi il devait s'excuser. Le malentendu persistait, et Sasuke ne trouvait toujours pas comment s'opposer à son père. Ce malentendu en amena un autre. Déjà Naruto lui avait dis que ses propres parents l'avaient appelés en Californie pour une petite semaine. Ensuite, le brun crut voir son blond aux bras d'une plantureuse française, elle aussi en pension. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait eu si mal…c'est pour cela que lorsqu'il vit son père dans le bureau du Président, que ce dernier lui demande de plier bagage et de le suivre, que Sasuke le fit. _

_Il aurait aimé en passant l'entrée du campus, le voir, savoir qu'il allait venir le tirer de là, dire les quatre vérités à son paternel. Naruto n'apparut jamais. Moins d'une semaine plus tard, il était marié à Sakura, n'eut rien le droit de dire et avait même était d'après lui un peu drogué pour être sur d'accepter, et n'entendit plus parler de Naruto. Mais cela n'était qu'un nouveau coup dure de la vie, il s'y était fait et était partie avec Sakura et ses parents, vivre un peu en France, avant de démarrer pour les USA._

_Naruto s'était retrouvé seul. Désespérément seul. Il l'avait cherché dans tout le campus, avait failli défoncer quelques portes, et ne l'avait pas fait pour une unique raison. S'il le faisait, il serait viré de cet endroit, s'il était viré et que Sasuke revenait, alors il ne pourrait plus le voir. Il se retint donc dans l'espoir de le voir réapparaitre. Seulement, il n'avait plus trouvé trace de celui qui était dans sa vie depuis si longtemps. On lui avait ensuite appris qu'un homme était venu pour lui et l'avait emporté. Naruto chercha, fit son possible pour le retrouver, et ce fut un ami à lui, hacker à ses temps perdus, qui le dénicha enfin. C'est donc un soir pluvieux de printemps, que Naruto apprit le mariage de son amant. C'est sans parler qu'il avait quitté la chambre de son ami, c'est toujours en silence qu'il avait vécu pendant un bon moment dans ce qui avait été leur chambre commune. Sasuke ne revenait pas, ses parents insistaient pour son retour._

_Un nouveau soir de pluie, seul, déprimé, sur le point d'abandonner il ne savait même pas quoi, il fondit en larme. De grosses larmes, douloureuses comme cette peine qui lui déchirait le cœur. Au milieu de la nuit froide, il sortit dans le campus, marcha dans la nuit noire, s'étala plus d'une fois au sol avant d'y rester, serrant l'herbe sous son corps et pleurant tout son soul. Le lendemain, habillé convenablement, valise à la main, les yeux un peu rougit, il referma la porte de leur chambre. Naruto venait de céder pour la première fois depuis des années à quelqu'un d'autre qu'au brun. Ça le tué…mais ça ne lui importait peu finalement. Rien ne lui faisait plus mal que ce départ muet._

_Là bas, il vécut extérieur à tous actes, déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Certes, il voyait des choses, il rencontrait des gens, on l'amenait à des cérémonies, mais rien ne l'intéressait, il n'avait même pas envi de comprendre ou de chercher un sens à ce qu'on lui faisait faire. Sa vie était morne. Il comprit plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il rencontra Hinata. Toute petite et menue, timide à souhait, mignonne pourtant et toujours très bien habillée. Combien d'homme l'aurait voulu ? des masses sans doutes, dans ses contacts déjà pas mal auraient sautés sur l'occase. Pas lui en tout cas, mais Sasuke était parti faire sa vie…alors il allait faire la sienne._

Naruto était sorti de l'eau totalement, et Sasuke se ficha bien d'être tout habillé. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa goulument, se gavant du goût salé qu'il avait et du gloussement qu'il entendait. Ça faisait si longtemps que se toucher ainsi était presque trop. Comme à l'époque, ils se fichèrent bien des regards extérieurs et ne descellèrent leurs lèvres qu'après un long instant, alors qu'une mère était venue chercher sa petite fille, venue pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Sasuke se serra contre Naruto et se dernier le prit dans ses bras.

-Le voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Parfaitement.

-Tu es exempt de tous soupçons maintenant ?

-Hn, personne ne se doute de rien, j'avais attendu un peu plus qu'il n'a fallu, personne ne me cherchera.

-Question bête…que fait-on ?

-Kuku, ta chambre.

Naruto se mit à rire doucement, l'embrassa encore une fois et se dépêcha d'aller chercher les quelques affaires qu'il avait. S'accaparant la main du brun, dont il embrassa le dos et passa le bout de la langue sur la bague qu'il lui avait offert pendant leurs années de pensionnat. Il lui avait offert une chevalière de famille, Sasuke lui avait offert une bague plus féminine puisqu'ayant appartenu à sa mère qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. C'est grâce à elle qu'il avait comprit que Sasuke ne l'avait jamais oublié le jour où ils s'étaient croisés par pur hasard au Vongola et qu'il l'avait vu encore autour de son doigt, cela malgré l'autre anneau le liant à sa femme. Mais cet anneau là n'y était plus, et cela lui fit un bien fou.

_Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La personne qui l'avait le plus comprise durant sa jeunesse était là, devant lui, avec une cruche au bras. Chacun d'eux embrassait sa propre femme, mais dans leurs yeux, ils avaient vu. Aucun réel amour pour ces femmes, peut être qu'ils pouvaient trompés la terre entière, ce n'était pas le cas de cet autre là. Ils se connaissaient si bien. Fallait-il intervenir ou pas ? Naruto se demanda cela car il venait de voir sa chevalière au doigt du brun. Il fit donc en sorte que l'autre vit la sienne, toujours en place malgré les années, toujours là malgré le mal qu'il avait ressenti. Sasuke eut un sourire, Naruto aussi, l'autre descendit les marches et passa à ses cotés sans un mot. Pas besoin, ses yeux venaient de lui parler._

_Naruto y pensa longtemps une fois à l'intérieur du Vongola. Ça avait toujours été lui qui avait fait le premier mouvement. Par rapport à la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés, il ne pensait pas que ce fut à lui de faire de même aujourd'hui encore, mais l'envie était trop forte. Il ne demanda à personne de faire les recherches, fit tout de lui-même et mit deux semaines à trouver son numéro professionnel, son adresse, et dans quoi le brun bossait. C'était donc un galeriste, vendant et achetant des œuvres d'arts, concluant avec les grands du monde, possédant des succursales de sa galerie principale dans quelques villes Américaines et même quelques pays. Il trouva ce qu'il voulait savoir et se rendit un soir devant l'endroit où Sasuke travaillait le plus._

_Il s'était vêtu comme souvent il l'avait fait quand ils vivaient ensemble. Un jean noir, un pull a capuche orange, rajoutant pour le coup des lunettes, histoire que personne ne le reconnaisse. Il s'était glissé dans un coin peu éclairé, mais le regard de Sasuke l'avait tout de suite accroché, et au milieu de l'affaire qu'il concluait, il avait souri. Naruto adorait ce sourire. Attendant patiemment, il l'avait suivi dans le parking et était rentré dans sa voiture noire bleuté qu'il venait d'allumer._

_Sasuke conduisit sans une parole, et ils stoppèrent dans un coin éloigné de la population. Sasuke s'était tourné vers lui, avait retiré ses lunettes et rabaissé sa capuche. Naruto avait remarqué le petit tremblement que le brun avait, et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa joue, lui y mit la sienne. Sasuke eut un sourire, le perdit, souffla et le retrouva avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser. Ça lui rappela presque son premier baiser, un peu de maladresse et pourtant l'envie de bien faire. Il soupira, passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et le plaqua contre lui. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, plus rien mis à part ces retrouvailles après cinq ans de séparation. Sasuke le repoussa contre son siège, cherchant à passer vers lui et y arriva dans son impatience mal contrôlée, et se retrouva à cheval sur le blond, qu'il continua d'embrasser avec impatience, poussant des petits grognements dont l'autre lui répondit par des soupirs._

_C'était trop étroit, ils n'arrivaient pas à se caresser comme ils voulaient, ni à retirer leurs vêtements. Sasuke glissa à l'oreille de Naruto qu'il léchait à l'en rendre fou, et l'autre qui jouait avec son sexe accepta de sortir de là, et de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les bois. Sasuke rentra sa voiture dans un coin non visible de la route, se fichant bien qu'elle se raye un peu. Il trouva dans le coffre une bâche toilée qui lui servait à transbahuter les œuvres et l'allongea sur le sol. C'est là qu'ils continuèrent, répondant rapidement à se désir de ne faire qu'un, une urgence intolérable. Sasuke le poussa sur le sol, se positionna au dessus de lui et le prépara rapidement. Tout deux savaient que la douleur serait immense, mais ils se voulaient tellement. Naruto sera les dents, il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de tomber, et Sasuke continua de s'enfoncer en lui, s'aidant de la lotion que le blond avait prise avec lui, certain que la soirée se finirait ainsi. Sasuke le mirait à la lueur de la lune, s'imprégnant de chacune de ses expressions et retrouvant toutes ces sensations qui l'avaient quittés depuis des années._

_Il se pencha, l'embrassa. Il se rappelait de ces sensations qui fourmillaient dans son corps ne le laissant jamais rassasier aussi bien de ce corps que de cet esprit dont il lisait la vivacité dans le fond de ses yeux bleus qui semblaient en cet instant transparent. Il se sentait bien en lui, si bien que son excitation monta encore d'un cran. Naruto lui ordonna de bouger et il le fit, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus brutalement, se gorgeant de ses expressions, des sensations, et il savait que Naruto faisait de même. Puis quand ils finirent, ils n'attendirent que peu avant de recommencer plus lentement et de se redécouvrir complètement. La deuxième fois fut plus agréable, la troisième n'était plus faite que de plaisir et puis le téléphone du brun sonna. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retard ce soir, et il embrassa le blond avant d'envoyer un mail à sa femme._

_-Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir continuer ?_

_Cette question, Sasuke ne voulait pas y répondre, préférant fuir la réalité l'espace d'un instant. Il déposa Naruto près d'une bouche de métro et ce dernier avant de sortir, se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux :_

_-Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâcherai plus, Sasuke, plus jamais._

_-Quitte à bousiller toute ta vie ?_

_-Ça, c'est une vie dont je ne veux pas et qui m'incommode plus qu'autre chose._

-…

_Toujours ce même regard qui le troublait, toujours cette motivation et détermination inébranlable. Il l'aimait toujours, même si jamais il ne le lui avait dis. Sasuke voulait l'embrasser, mais là, il y avait trop de témoin, même à cette heure de la nuit, ils pouvaient se faire voir, et la réputation et l'honneur de leurs familles étaient en jeu. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était important. Et Naruto l'avait déjà compris en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fit donc un geste que de l'extérieur personne ne pourrait voir, il lui posa la main sur la cuisse et la pressa doucement, lui dit au revoir et qu'il reviendrait le voir dès qu'il trouverait un créneau. Sasuke baissa les yeux. Il voulait oser, mais n'était ce pas dangereux ? en le voyant s'éloigner pourtant, en le voyant disparaître dans cette bouche de métro, son cœur se serra. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de mourir à petit feu comme des années auparavant. _

_Il l'aimait toujours autant, et faire taire cela serait impossible._

_Le temps passa, Naruto ne revenait pas, et Sasuke se mit à chercher sa présence dans ce qu'il pouvait. Le blond était un homme d'affaire qui gérait une grosse entreprise et de nombreuses franchises. Il gérait même un restaurant, quelques bars branchés et soutenait des œuvres caritatives avec sa femme. Il apprit que le blond s'était marié peu de temps après lui, aurait aimé cracher sur le portrait de cette femme qu'il trouva, et en apprenant qu'il n'avait aucun enfant tout comme lui-même, il en fut heureux._

_La deuxième fois qu'ils se virent, se fut de nouveau au Vongola. Ils se sourirent, se comprirent. Sasuke était décidé, et les craintes de Naruto disparurent pratiquement en même temps. Il serait capable de tout pour cet homme là. Pourtant il vit une ombre sur le visage de son amant. Sasuke essayé de fixer sa femme, et cela lui rappela combien le brun pouvait être lâche dans certaines situation, comme quand son père l'avait rappelé au pays et qu'il n'avait su lui tenir tête. Si seulement il avait eu le choix…c'est en pensant cela que Sasuke termina son repas en silence, soucieux, avant d'aller payer. Ce qu'il aimait en se prenarnt la tête ainsi avec elle, c'était qu'elle avait la tête dure et ne revenait parfois pas durant le repas, comme là. Il paya puis se dirigea aux toilettes pour aller vers l'urinoir, mais une main s'empara de son sexe alors qu'une autre se glissa sur son ventre. On le mordait à l'épaule._

_-Hnnn…_

_-Tu m'as quitté pour ça ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors ?_

_-Je t'expliquerai, mais pas ici Naruto, des gens pourraient entrer._

_-Tu étais plus audacieux il y a quelques années._

_-J'ai un honneur à garder._

_-Et moi non ?_

_Naruto commença à le caresser, à l'exciter comme il savait si bien le faire, mais un rire s'éleva de derrière la porte, si caractéristique qu'ils reconnurent celui d'un jeune homme du Vongola. Naruto lui souffla qu'ils devaient se retrouver plus tard et lui donna une adresse, un horaire et une date. Sasuke se retint de lui courir après. Il regretta amèrement, le revoyant face à sa femme qui lui faisait un compliment sur le parfum qu'il portait. Sasuke aurait aimé prendre sa fourchette pour la lui planter dans la tête, au lieu de quoi il s'en alla. C'est ce jour là que l'idée de tuer cette Hinata lui vint en tête._

_Il retrouva Naruto plus d'une fois, et ils se contentaient de cela. Jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent dans la ville d'à coté et que Naruto lui apprit avoir un chalet non loin de là. Sauf que sa femme arriverait en fin de matinée le lendemain et qu'il faudrait qu'il parte tôt. Sasuke s'en fichait, il le voulait, et l'amena sur ses indications jusqu'à cet endroit. Il glissa dans le cottage, et à mesure qu'il y avançait, une haine incommensurable le prit aux tripes. Naruto venait vivre ici avec cette fille ! il avait pu la prendre là sur le confortable sofa, peut être même sur le tapis moelleux ! Sasuke avait envi de foutre le feu à cette résidence, et Naruto lui attrapa ses mains gantées et l'attira à ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Oui, il ferait l'amour à Naruto dans toute cette maisonnée, et puis il reviendrait plus tard dans la semaine ou autre, et y mettrait le feu._

_Il n'eut pas besoin de cela. Naruto venait de lui retirer son manteau et s'attaquait à présent à sa cravate lorsqu'ils entendirent une petite voix venant de la cuisine. Naruto avait arrêté de respirer, ne le regardait plus. Il attendait qu'elle arrive, paniquant un peu malgré tout son courage, et Sasuke vit rouge de se faire déranger alors qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'avoir en entier. Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, un marteau, qui était là ainsi que quelques autres outils pour s'occuper à première vue d'un mur en réparation. _

_Sasuke se cacha, la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma, elle venait vers le salon, et Naruto le regardait horrifié. Il pouvait voir la main de Sasuke qui serrait par saccade le manche du marteau, il pouvait voir la silhouette de sa femme qui arrivait vers eux. Il le vit levait le bras, prendre de l'élan, et lui donner un premier coup qui lui éclata la joue, une gerbe de sang décollant dans les airs et tâchant le mur de droite. Naruto put voir Hinata partir en arrière, les mains ses levant vers son visage brisé. Elle tenta de fuir, l'horreur se dessinant dans son regard de biche affolée, comprenant la mort arriver. Elle tituba plus qu'elle ne put fuir, et en voyant l'arme revenir, des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues abîmées._

_Sasuke souriait. Un large sourire démentiel et jouissif. Il prenait plaisir à abattre cette arme sur lui, et la pensée de l'aider elle, ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Tout reposer sur Sasuke, sa vie ou son décès, tout, et il suivrait. En pensant cela, que le brun était en train de le délivrer, qu'il lui rendait sa liberté, un sourire se dessina à son tour sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite alors qu'il voyait la face de Sasuke se couvrir de tâche rouge, et l'excitation continuait de monter quand il voyait son sourire si satisfait de son acte. Ses yeux fous, luisaient comme il l'avait si peu souvent vu. Il l'aimait. Il l'adorait._

_Il disparut dans la cuisine, et Naruto se leva du canapé et y alla. Un drôle de bruit avait été fait, son amant venait de briser quelque chose dans la gorge de sa femme. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, cherchant comment fuir, essayant de comprendre. Elle n'était qu'une plaie ambulante qui ne s'attiser que les foudres du brun qui continuait de taper et de l'amocher. Elle se mit à pleurer, cela n'améliora pas son état, elle avait mal, et Sasuke lui éclata un œil à se moment là. Hinata avait eu l'audace de lever les yeux sur lui et Sasuke n'avait pas supporté l'idée qu'elle puisse regarder de nouveau Naruto. Le marteau se bloqua dans l'orbite de cette femme, et il tira comme un fou dessus, faisant gicler tout ça sur lui et le carrelage. Naruto fut un peu choqué en voyant cela, mais n'arrêta pas Sasuke. Celui-ci était en train de le sauver. Enfin il arracha l'arme d'elle, elle s'écroula au sol, convulsant, serrant le poing, cherchant encore un espoir tout au fond d'elle._

_Hinata leva la tête, venant de l'entendre approcher du brun. Elle ne vit d'abord que Sasuke et son regard se fit suppliant lorsqu'elle le vit lui. Son cœur battit la chamade, Naruto, il fallait qu'il se sauve. Mais Naruto n'en fit rien. Illusion ou non, le blond souriait, l'air satisfait, heureux, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auprès d'elle. Il s'était approché du brun, s'était planté à ses cotés, et l'autre, toujours tout sourire, c'était penché pour l'embrasser. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Illusion ou non, c'était horrible, bien pire que cette mort qui lui était donné. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, et les deux autres la regardaient. _

_Quand elle s'éteignit, Sasuke murmura qu'il fallait la mettre en scène. Naruto souriait mais ne disait rien, le laissa faire, et quand son amant eut finit, dévoila le plan auquel il venait de réfléchir. Il suffisait juste que le brun le ramène au quai, qu'il attende un peu, puis qu'il revienne avec sa propre voiture. Là, il jouerait sa peine, sa découverte, son mal, pendant que lui, Sasuke, irait dans l'un de ses appartements en ville, mettrait le feu à tout ce qui était tâché de sang, et se laverait de fond en comble. C'est dans la voiture que Naruto rajouta :_

_-Ne me contacte jamais. C'est moi qui viendra à toi dès lors que je le pourrai…soyons patient._

_Sasuke n'avait rien dis, juste hoché de la tête. Si Naruto acceptait son crime, alors il ne se poserait aucune question. L'éventualité que le blond puisse le trahir dès son départ ne lui frôla même pas l'esprit. Il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Il laissa Naruto dans un coin sombre du port, l'autre rejoignit le quai et le petit parc où il lui avait dit venir souvent. Une ambulance passa au loin, lui, il resserra son long blouson sur son corps, et alla chez lui. Il ne vit personne sur son chemin, alluma dès son arrivée sa cheminée, y balança tous ses vêtements et les lingettes ayant servie à éponger son visage. Il fila sous la douche et patienta._

_Plus d'une fois l'envie d'aller voir Naruto le prit, mais il ne le fit jamais. Patience. Ce mot le hantait. Il feint d'apprendre la mort de la jeune femme, fut estomaqué de l'aplomb du blond face à ce décès. Il jouait à merveille et se rappela combien il avait convaincant pendant des années de pension pour pouvoir rester à ses cotés. Naruto ne venait pas, et il se doutait bien que c'était pour ne donner aucun défaut dans son personnage, et surtout qu'aucun indice ne le mènerait à lui et risquerait de le faire tomber avec lui si cela devait se passer. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais la peur de voir le regard du blond changer pour lui s'il se montrait, lui permit de patienter quelques peu. Il devint juste un poil plus irascible et impatient, mais rien qui ne choqua ceux qui le côtoyaient depuis des années. Des mois plus tard il apprit que le blond était blanchi, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il le reverrait bientôt. Mais il n'eut pas se loisir. Naruto restait prudent et ne communiqua pas. C'est désespéré qu'il alla à un rendez vous à l'étranger pour rencontrer un client._

Sasuke se pencha à son oreille, l'embrassa dans la gorge et lui laissa même un suçon. Cela avant de lui grignoter l'oreille. L'hôtel du blond était en vue. Ce n'était pas un grand machin bardé d'étoile, mais un tout petit établissement proposant des chambres séparées les unes des autres dans des bungalows en bois colorés de peintures vives, perdues sur un immense terrain bordé de cocotier et de sable blanc.

-Naruto…dis...

-Mh ?

-Tu t'y es pris comment pour elle ?

Le blond s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui. Le bleu de ses iris s'illumina, ressortant encore plus. C'était aussi beau que le ciel alentour. Sasuke se pencha, l'embrassa. Il le voulait là, maintenant. Naruto attrapa son visage et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille, lui expliqua.

_N'étant plus surveillé, il s'était mis à observer et à se tenir au courant des soirées dont était friande Sakura. Plus d'une fois Sasuke lui avait dis que sa femme le trompait et cela depuis des années. Non, en fait il en avait parlé deux fois. L'une pour dire qu'elle baisait ailleurs, l'autre pour lui dire qu'il était fatigué de la supporter. Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et depuis le meurtre de Hinata, Naruto avait réfléchi. Sasuke était parti plusieurs fois en voyage d'affaire, et lui, il avait commencé à chercher la faille chez elle. Quand, où…et enfin agir._

_Il laissa entendre à l'un de ses clients qu'il connaissait un expert en art. Comme prévu, son client avait contacté Sasuke, et dès qu'il sut que le brun était hors du pays, il alla aux fêtes masquées. Ce ne fut pas dur de voir Sakura, elle ne portait jamais de perruque, seulement d'autres artifices et un masque ornée de quelques petits joyaux. Il la fixa longtemps, et elle s'émoustilla d'elle-même. Comment lui faire croire qu'il s'intéressait à elle ? Simple, il la regardait en pensant à Sasuke._

_Naruto avait attendu qu'elle se croit maître de la situation, puis il était intervenu dans sa danse, avait chassé son partenaire et avait pris sa place. Il raconta à Sasuke combien elle avait été indigne de lui, l'embrassant, le touchant, lui parlant, le rendant malade de sa présence. L'odeur de son maquillage était à vomir, et son parfum lui avait retourné l'estomac au point qu'il en avait eu un hoquet dans la voiture et du ouvrir la fenêtre. Sasuke ne le lui dit pas, mais il ressentait une pointe de jalousie face à tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire à son homme. Intérieurement, il se promit de le laver de tout cela._

_Naruto savait où ils se rendaient. Un loft, dans un immeuble un peu caché, discret, un endroit où elle emmenait ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il ne s'était pas trompé et cela lui avait rendu son sourire. Au départ, il avait voulu se servir de l'arme de décoration qu'il avait à la hanche, puisqu'il était déguisé en garde royal, mais il y eut mieux. Il trouva un objet bien plus résistant, bien plus aiguisé, et qui aurait été trouvé sur place, comme dans la plupart des meurtres du tueur en série. Sasuke lui en avait tant parlé de ces meurtres là._

_Le loft le rendait malade, la vue de cette femme lui donnait la nausée, alors il s'empara de ce tisonnier qui ne servait à rien face à cette cheminée factice. Son gant blanc fit ressortir la couleur de l'objet, et il en scruta les détails, se délectant déjà de ce que ça pourrait lui faire. Un objet de collection, datant du dix huitième siècle, frappé d'un PH au centre d'armoiries. Il leva l'objet, le soupesa, et le cacha dans son dos lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, presque totalement nue, et avec deux verres de cognac dans les mains._

_Ces verres tombèrent alors qu'il lui asséna un premier coup au ventre, sentant avec un plaisir malsain sa chair se rompre et laissait l'arme se frayé un chemin en elle. Mais ça lui faisait peur aussi, pourtant, l'odeur du sang couvrit celui de son parfum immonde, et en pendant qu'il allait libérer Sasuke, il put se résoudre à continuer. Son sourire carnassier devint plus large alors qu'il lui ficha son poing dans la face et qu'il la bâillonna. Elle essaya de se sauver de sa poigne, et il eut un petit rire, voyant un vers sur le bout d'un appât. Néanmoins, l'énergie du désespoir lui donnait une force qu'elle n'aurait du avoir, et Sakura parvint à lui arracher son masque. Il adora l'éclat d'incompréhension dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le reconnu, et cela s'accompagnait d'une peur absolue. Elle chercha à le repousser, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Sa main gantée était déjà sur l'arme, et sa tunique d'un blanc immaculé était à présent tachetée de son sang. _

_Naruto arracha l'arme de ses entrailles et l'abattit sur son crâne plusieurs fois de suite, de toutes ses forces. Et la violence inouïe des coups lui éclata la peau, et le sang gicla partout, comme pour Hinata. Naruto s'en recouvrait, mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas, il faisait cela pour son bien et celui de son brun, de toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu stopper. Savoir qu'il tuait celle qui avait trompé son homme, celle qui l'avait reçu en elle, lui faisait un bien immense. Toute sa frustration des dernières années était en train de ressortir. Et plus il frappait, plus l'envie de recommencer encore et encore l'envahissait._

_Quand Sakura tenta d'arracher son bâillon, il lui attrapa les deux mains d'une seule et y planta l'arme. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent de terreur et de douleur, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'estomac, et Naruto n'aima pas ça. Violemment il retira le tisonnier et l'abattit sur son torse, frappant plusieurs fois si fortement qu'il entendit le craquement d'une cote. Son soutien-gorge céda, ses seins blancs rougirent méchamment, virèrent au violacé, et l'un d'eux éclata sous la force bestiale qu'il y mettait. Un filet de sang lui aspergea le visage, et sa couleur fit ressortir l'éclat fou de ses yeux bleus et la blancheur de ses dents. Car Naruto souriait toujours._

_Elle le repoussa en lui donnant un coup au menton, arriva à se retourner pour s'enfuir à quatre pattes. La colère du blond lui donna cet aspect animal qui la fit pisser sur elle, et il continua de la tabasser, frappant au hasard et toujours d'une violence manifeste. Sakura attrapa un bibelot et le jeta à la face du blond. Juste quelque pas, et il attrapa sa jambe, planta le tisonnier, le tourna dans la plaie, avant de chercher à l'immobiliser. Pour quelle ne cherche plus à avancer, il plongea ses doigts dans la plaie ouverte, la tira à lui et lui brisa la jambe en deux, ne clignant même pas une fois des yeux en voyant l'os sortir par l'ouverture qu'il lui avait faite._

_Ne pouvant hurler, elle se mordit la langue, avala son propre sang, et n'arriva plus à bouger. Ça faisait si mal. Naruto en profita pour passer derrière elle, mettre le tisonnier sous sa gorge et un pied sur ses reins. La sentir sur le point de se casser en deux le faisait se sentir bien. Il avait comme des papillons dans le ventre, et son cœur battaient à s'en rompre. Ça l'excitait énormément, si bien qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Bientôt Sasuke serait libre. Le claquement fut sonore, et il relâcha sa prise sur elle, la voyant au sol, dans une cambrure impossible au naturel. Ça n'allait pas l'arrêter. Même si elle pleurait…jamais…il n'aurait aucune pitié._

_De nouveau il l'a battit, la planta, voulant la rendre méconnaissable. Il ne l'aimait pas. C'était elle qui avait volé son bonheur, celui qu'il aimait. Il la haïssait. Puis il l'avait planté dans la joue, lui avait brisé sa langue et quelques dents. et l'avait finie en lui transperçant le front. Mais elle continua de respirer, alors il leva le pied, l'écrasa sur son cou fin et se mit à sourire de plus en plus diaboliquement à mesure qu'il voyait sa gorge se ratatiner. Puis, il avait repris son calme, avait fait attention aux détails, l'avait mise en scène puis s'était sauvé. Naruto l'avait laissé tel qu'il l'avait retrouvé par la suite, tel qu'il avait pu le voir sur les photos prisent sur le lieu du crime._

_Naruto avait ensuite couru jusqu'à une autre rue, entra dans un terrain vague, il en avait prévu deux au cas où. Avait récupéré un sac plein de vêtements qu'il avait laissé là, c'était débarrassé de ceux de la soirée dans une chaufferie d'un immeuble qu'il possédait. Il y jeta tout ce qui aurait pu le faire inculper, et avait ressortie sa bague, la seule qu'il n'avait jamais enlevé depuis des années, et la re-glissa à son doigt avant de l'embrasser. Pour finir il alla récupérer l'autre sac, dans un autre immeuble non occupé et brûla ces affaires là aussi. Quelque jour après, il se trouvait à l'aéroport. Sasuke s'en rappelait de ça._

_Il venait d'arriver, était escorter de la police, et là, au loin, il avait vu Naruto. Le blond, emmitouflé dans un sweat orange et un jean sombre, n'avait eu aucune réaction en le voyant, et c'était mis à bouger lorsque se fit entendre la voix OFF d'une hôtesse d'accueil. Pourtant, il était sur que c'était son blond et pas un autre. La voix OFF demandait aux derniers passagers en partance pour les Bahamas de se présenter à la porte d'embarcation. Naruto avait sorti son billet en passant près de lui, révélant sur la pochette le contenant, le logo de la compagnie menant aux Caraïbes. Pas un regard, pas un sourire, juste la bague à son doigt et ce billet dans sa main. Sasuke avait de suite compris le message et n'avait pas réagis._

_Voilà pourquoi il avait joué à son tour, avait attendu que tous soupçons sur lui s'amenuise et s'efface. Il se rappelait parfaitement d'une discussion d'avec Naruto, datant de l'anniversaire de ce dernier. Le jour de ses dix huit ans, Naruto lui avait dis qu'un jour, il partirait tout oublier de sa vie, qu'il irait vivre libre, et qu'il aimerait par-dessus tout que cela se passe aux Caraïbes. Et ce jour là, il se souvenait pertinemment de la demande du blond : _

_-Tu m'accompagneras, hein ?_

_Ce jour là déjà, il lui avait dis oui, et le blond lui avait exposé un endroit précisément. C'est pour cela que Sasuke avait su où le retrouver. Et il était heureux, car certainement qu'il était le seul à savoir cela de lui. Et aujourd'hui, ils en étaient là…ils étaient ensemble._

Naruto venait de s'arrêter dans le hall d'entrée et demanda sa clé. Il demanda à ce que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il ordonna tout de même à ce qu'on leur serve un repas, choisissant une heure pour cela qu'il leur donna. Il demanda à Sasuke si cela lui convenait, mais le brun était absorbé par la contemplation d'une télévision qui trônait là et qui diffusait les infos du monde entier quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Naruto ne put réprimer un sourire, et Sasuke cacha le sien derrière l'une de ses mains.

Le sérial killer venait d'être attraper, et il reconnaissait tous les chefs d'inculpations qu'on lui mettait sur le dos. Il avait décrit quelques crimes et pendant que le journaliste le décrivait physiquement, le nom de Sakura et de Hinata passèrent dans la liste des victimes défilant sur le bas de l'écran. C'était un jeune homme grand, au teint cireux, aux yeux noirs et glacés. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir total et il ne semblait rien ressentir. Du moins était ce que l'autre en disait. Un jeune homme qui ne ressentait rien mais qui souriait pourtant, certes, de manière étrange, mais il le faisait tout de même et qui citait souvent des œuvres picturales comme référence à ses actes. C'était un homme qui s'amusait de ne pas exister aux yeux du monde. Cela continua, mais les deux amants partirent, n'écoutant pas la suite. Ils se mirent à rire arrivés un peu plus loin, et Sasuke se fit plaquer contre un mur, se faisant dévorer par Naruto qui souffla entre deux baisers :

-J'aurais cru que c'était toi.

-Et si ça avait été le cas ?

-Et bien, on en serait tout de même là.

Sasuke adorait ce sourire, et il y répondit avant de capturer ses lèvres, de les baiser, de les torturer. Il aimait cet homme de la même manière qu'il l'aimait. Il le sentit se frotter contre lui et retint tout juste une plainte avant de lui demander où était sa chambre. Naruto gloussa avant de le mordre dans le cou et de l'entraîner à sa suite, en courant, jusqu'à elle. Il ouvrit la porte en grand alors que Sasuke lui dévorait la nuque, l'épaule et se collait à lui. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, mais ça lui paraissait être des années. Il poussa Sasuke à l'intérieur, referma derrière lui et se jeta sur sa proie. Il le prendrait d'abord, l'épuiserait, puis lui demanderait de lui rendre la pareille. Il voulait se sentir en lui et le sentir de la même dans son corps par la suite. Rien ne servait de se presser, ils allaient avoir tout le temps maintenant, cela même si un jour on apprenait que c'était eux les meurtriers. Les Caraïbes étaient magnifiques de ce coté là des lois…et du coté pécunieux aussi. Cela faisait des années que Naruto mettait de l'argent de coté, et Sasuke avait fait un très, très gros transfert ces derniers mois, se réappropriant pourtant uniquement sa fortune et laissant celle de sa femme, histoire que l'on ne trouve pas louche qu'il disparaisse avec cette dernière.

Sasuke était en train de se laisser faire, son regard se chargeant d'excitation, le faisant jubiler. Naruto s'imaginait déjà en lui en train de se déhancher, de voir son visage se tordre de plaisir et sa langue passer sur ses lèvres. Il le voyait déjà les mordre quand il le pénétrerait, et se rappelait aussi de l'odeur de sa peau et de la teinte dont elle se couvrait. Il voulait tout ça maintenant, il voulait sa peau moite contre la sienne, sentir l'air chargé de leur acte et de leurs gémissements. Cette envie de le faire vite, de retrouver cette connexion, était intolérable. Tant pis, il prendrait son temps plus tard…

The end.

* * *

Et un grand grand merci aux reviewers que j'apprécie. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais aux endroits que je désirais. Et désolée si moi-même je n'en laisse jamais, mais ça fait des mois et des mois que je n'en lis plus, préférant écrire lorsque j'en trouve le temps. A plus les gens, ce soir de début d'année, je vais aller écrire un peu.


End file.
